


Warmth

by BisexualDisastaur



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, It's like after the entire Thing is done, M/M, Mentions of the horizontal tango, but nothing actually happens, look it's just fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/BisexualDisastaur
Summary: They have no need for sheets when they burn bright enough to keep each other warm.
Relationships: Arvis/Gimurei | Grima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Warmth

Grima woke up to a dark room and a chill. Faintly, he remembered the last remnants of his nightmare—darkness, cold earth, and a severe lack of air. He didn’t chase those memories, though—just took deep breaths of the cool air and studied the curtains that hid the slowly coming dawn.

Something nuzzled against his arm, and Grima automatically lifted it to let the man cuddle closer to his side. Arvis, like his flame-colored hair, was always warm, and his heat was welcome during the early spring mornings. His bare chest pressed against Grima’s side, and the dragon turned to hold him, cuddling against his lover, breathing in his scent and warmth.

“...You’re awake.” Arvis’ voice was a husky whisper against his collarbone.

“Mn.”

“Why?”

“Felt cold.” Grima said. It wasn’t a total lie—he  _ had _ felt cold, in that nightmare in which he was forgotten by the world, locked away underground where the sun never shone.

“Hm.” Arvis breathed out against his chest, his breath stirring Grima’s draconic warmth. “Better now?”

“Now that I’m with you, little flame.”

“Don’t call me that.” Irritation rose in Arvis’ voice, his sleepiness melting away. “I’m taller than you.”

“I’m older than you, though.” Grima teased back gently, and Arvis rose his head, blinking his eyes open, molten irises sparking.

“By all accounts, your current vessel is quite honestly weaker than me.”

“A detail you seemed to quite enjoy last night.” A smirk toyed at the edge of Grima’s lips.

“Shut  _ up.” _ Arvis slapped his arm, then cuddled back into his chest. “Go back to sleep. Don’t blame me if you’re crabby in the morning.”

“Hn.” Grima pressed a quick kiss against his hair, then resettled into the bed, eyes fluttering closed as he held the warmth of his love close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day, everyone! This is probably the most horizontal tango thing I've ever written, and nothing even happens.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to write fluff and cuddling and Grimarvis, so here you go. Am I the only one writing things for this ship? Yes. Will I fill up an entire page on Ao3 with just me? Maybe. Do I want other people to hop onto this ship with me? YES. COME ON UP AND SET SAIL WITH ME.
> 
> *coughs* also arvis tops


End file.
